


Give me back my Burger!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canada Dominates, Everybody is here, Fluff, Games, Gen, Hetalia, Keepaway, My First Fanfic, Picnics, world meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France and England start a game of Keepaway from America. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me back my Burger!

“Put down the Burger, or I swear to God, I will shoot you in the knee!” America yelled. He stood up suddenly, knocking the plastic folding chair to the ground. 

France cackled manically, holding the highly sought McDonald’s bag of Burger Awesomeness high above his head. “Not until you suck my dick and beg for it!”

“Francis! Not in front of the children!” England shouted, holding his hands over Sealand’s ears. He whipped his head around, trying to figure out if Wy and Italy were within hearing distance of that. “You’re going to melt their brains!”

“Give me back my fucking happy meal!” America yelled again, chasing France around the yard. 

“Language!” England yelped as Sealand grinned manically. 

“You don’t sound very happy!” Hungary called, setting down a tray of hamburger buns and condiments on a picnic table. 

“Shut your whore mouth!” America moaned, gasping for breath a little. Damn did France have long legs. This wasn’t fair. France was used to defeat, and had lots   
of practice running away. 

“Don’t talk to her like that, you bitch!” Prussia jeered, steeping in front of his girlfriend. He waved wildly at the quick little Frenchman. “Pass it here!”

Hungary sighed as Prussia nearly knocked her over in his harried attempt to catch the tossed bag of cheap food. Boys. 

Prussia yelped as America nearly tackled him, missing only by a few inches. 

“England, catch!” Prussia yelled, tossing the McDonalds. 

England’s eyes widened to proportions rivaling his eyebrows. As if in slow motion, he reached up and caught the bag of food. Nearly falling backwards. 

“Don’t do this to me Iggy.” America pleaded. “We have history, man. Just give me back my burger.” 

“Iggy” grinned. “Well, there was that one time you tried to sink my fleet of ship.”

“You tried to sink mine first!”

England shrugged, smiling cockily. “Details, details.” He sarcastically tipped his imaginary hat to America, turned, and ran for it. 

“You dirty whore!” America shrieked. “Your mother was a prostitute! Not even a good prostitute!”

“That’s a low blow America. Low blow.” France wheezed, leaning against the picnic table. He tried to grab a few cookies of an unguarded tray, but Hungary swatted his hand away. 

“Don’t even get me started on you!” America snapped, nearly tripping over Sealand’s skinny legs. “You’re whole family line is – “

“Not in front of the children!” England yelled again. He scooped up a rock and threw it at America, missing by several feet. 

“Hey!” Prussia yelped, rubbing the back of his head. “Don’t throw rocks at me! I’m on your side!”

“Sorry!” 

“France, you’re whole family is just a bunch of bitches!” America shouted, seemingly to think that within the lines of what England called “good language”. 

“What did I say about language?!”England panted, running out of breath. 

“What language?” Italy asked, entering the backyard with Germany following close behind. “I know language!”

“Italy, catch!” England cheered. He threw the now crumpled bag of McDonald’s across the yard. 

Italy’s eyes widened as the bag of food sailed gracefully towards his head. He reached out his hands and closed his eyes tight in the preparation for something to   
hit him in the face. 

He jumped in surprise when the object landed easily in his hands. “I caught it!” He shrieked in surprise. “Someone threw something at me and I actually caught it!” 

He turned around and held out the bag of McDonald’s to Germany. “Look! I caught it!”

“Italy, run!” Prussia and England yelled. “Run like hell!”

“Run like hell?” Sealand repeated, a curious look on his face. 

Hungary gently swatted the back of Sealand’s head. “Don’t say that.” 

Italy’s eyes widened in horror as he saw the angry American bearing down on him with an unnatural, hungry gleam in his eyes. 

“Help! I surrender!” He shrieked again, taking off like a bullet. 

Germany sighed, and continued his trek to the picnic table. He set down a large container of food with a proud smile. “I brought Wurst!”He announced proudly. 

Hungary smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. “Good boy.” She looked around, a motherly, worried type look on her face. “Do you think we should stop them?”

Germany sighed. 

Italy was still running around the yard, America close behind. Prussia and England were yelling manically at him to throw the bag of food to someone else, but the Italian was too busy yelling about surrendering to hear them. 

“We might should intervene.” He muttered, smiling a little at the boyish antics. 

“Italy!”Sealand yelled from up a tree growing in the far corner of the yard. “Throw the bag to me! America’s no good at climbing!” 

Italy tossed the bag quickly, hardly even aiming. 

Somehow, Sealand managed to catch it, and scrambled high in the tree.

“I’m going to shoot all of you in the knee!” America announced, looking up in slight horror at the tall tree. “All of you.” 

Italy wandered back to the picnic table, little‘ve’s’ escaping between heavy breaths. 

“Did you see how fast I ran Germany?” He asked, perking up like a puppy about to be petted. “It was really fast!”

“It was.” Germany murmured, gently patting his head. “You should run like that in training more often.”

“Aru!” China announced as he, Japan, Taiwan, and Russia entered the yard. “We’re here!”

Hungary smiled to herself as America clumsily started climbing the tree. He nearly fell to the ground twice, hanging on to a branch only by his two legs. 

She looked proudly around the yard. Everyone was getting along so well. This was going to be the first casual world meeting since World War II. She hoped that no one would get into a real fight, and that everything could stay boyish and happy. The Countries needed this, after so much tension and death. They needed this. 

Poland and Lithuania sauntered into the yard, hand in hand. 

“Fabulous thing one and two are here!” Poland called, adjusting his pink sweater. 

“Why am I always thing two?” Lithuania muttered, shooting Poland a teasing bitter look. 

Germany pulled Italy under his arm, narrowly saving him from being trampled by Denmark, who was leading the Baltics straight to the alcohol. 

“No Liquor until at least eight!” Hungary yelled. 

As the Baltics booed and hissed, Canada came quietly up behind the cooler of beer and took one, grinning quietly to himself. There were perks to being invisible   
to everyone. This was one of them.

“You dirty bastard!” America hissed, halfway up the tree. “I’m going to mutilate all of you.” 

Italy buried his nose in Germany’s soft black t-shirt, breathing deeply. He liked this. He liked everyone being happy, getting in trouble together. He liked that no   
one was lonely. Even Canada was involved in conversation, with Prussia and England. 

If Canada was talking to more than one person, things were looking good for the world. 

Spain and Romano entered the yard next. Romano was tomato red and cussing Spain out in Italian. Spain was way too self satisfied, with a slightly gloating look on his face. 

Ukraine, Belarus, came next, both chattering glibly among themselves. 

Liechtenstein entered the yard tailed very closely by a certain over protective blonde Swiss person. 

“Switzerland! Let her have some space!” Ukraine yelled across the yard. “Let Canada flirt with her or something!”

Netherlands and Belgium were next, followed by Austria, Bulgaria, Romania, and Cuba. 

Soon, everyone was their talking, laughing, and insulting each other. 

Hungary climbed on top of the picnic table, and clapped her hands. “Everyone! I need your attention!”

Just as everyone was settling into relative silence, a loud scream was heard from the base of the tree.

“Canada!” America yelled, staggering to the picnic table. “Canada, you’re going to be mutilated the worst!” 

America climbed on top of the table, and held above his head a jar of maple syrup with the words “Fuck You!” Written in large red letters over the label. 

“Canada, what did you do with my Burger?” America wailed. “You’re a despicable human being!” 

In the far corner of the yard, Canada smiled to himself. Mission accomplished.


End file.
